warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Squirreltail (Pandora910)
Squirreltail is a sleek, large she-cat. She has deep ginger fur with a white tipped tail, she has mossy green eyes. She has burn scars around her eyes and is partially blind. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement In the epilogue, Flowerstar reveals that Sandfoot and Rustpelt have two kits named Squirrelpaw and Redpaw. Dawnstar's Trouble Squirrelpaw is first seen sitting with the other apprentices by the apprentice den. When they start talking about Fawnpaw Squirrelpaw points out that the reason Fawnpaw doesn't like new apprentices was that Lionpaw kicked her in his sleep on his first night. Squirrelpaw then tells Dawnpaw and Turtlepaw that she and Redpaw made them nests, they then return to the den to sleep. The next time she is seen, she is now named Squirreltail. She and Redclaw are showed to be incredibly excited at the gathering. Squirreltail is later mentioned helping Cinderpaw in her warrior assessment. Dawnfire approaches a patrol that Squirreltail and asks if she can join, Squirreltail says she doesn't mind. At Heatherflight's, Brackenpelt's and Flamepetal's warrior ceremony, Squirreltail is seen watching proudly. Cloudpaw is excited as Squirreltail announces that she's expecting Brackenheart's kits. She is later seen in the nursery laughing along with Applespots. Three moons later, Squirreltail is revealed to have given birth to a single kit named Rosekit. When Echoheart leads the attack on SunClan during the gathering, Squirreltail and Applespots are seen defending the nursery. After the battle ends, Dawnfire knows that Squirreltail and Applespots will help calm Fawnheart down. Squirreltail is seen again comforting Applespots after Cherrykit, Briarkit and Thornkit go missing. When Dawnfire herself moves into the nursery, she reveals she has been enjoying the company of Squirreltail and Fawnheart. Squirreltail moves out of the nursery when Rosekit becomes an apprentice. When SunClan's territory catches fire, Dawnfire sees Squirreltail running to help Mudpaw. A nearby tree catches fire and one of its branches breaks off, showering the two in burning sparks. Squirreltail cries out in pain but Dawnfire can't see how injured she is. Later, once Dawnfire gets to their makeshift camp Pebblestep has Squirreltail a rock to keep her dry from the rain, her face is covered in herbs. When Dawnstar and Pebblestep return from Dawnstar's leader ceremony, Pebblestep goes to tend to Squirreltail who is resting besides Mudpaw. Dawnstar questions Pebblestep if Squirreltail is fit for travel, Pebblestep says she will need a guide but that she is. She is later seen crossing the river holding Brackenheart's tail gently in her teeth. After SunClan works on repairs to their camp, Dawnstar goes to check on Squirreltail as Pebblestep isn't sure she will be able to restore her sight. Squirreltail says she feels fine, but that whenever she opens her eyes everything is blurry. Squirreltail tells Pebblestep she know she's doing her best, and that she was glad she was the one hurt and not Mudpaw. Dawnstar promises Squirreltail that she will always have a place in SunClan, and tells her to get some rest. Squirreltail she isn't sure that will happen due to her family constantly visiting. Dawnstar later sees Squirreltail sitting outside the medicine cat den with Brackenheart and notes that her eyes are covered by herbs anymore, but she still couldn't see. When the Clan prepares for the battle against Thornstar, Squirreltail is sent to MoonClan camp for protection. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening'' Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Brackenpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Daughters: Rosewind: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Larkthorn: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sorrelpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: Sandfoot: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Father: Rustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: Redclaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Niece: Hollypaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephew: Burnpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Aunts: Applespots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Poppyfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Lakeflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Springkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: Barkfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Firetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Marshpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Owlfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foxstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Trivia Mistakes * In ''Dawnstar's Trouble, ''Squirreltail is mistakenly said to be the mentor of Heatherflight. Images